The Vegetarian Experiment
by DyvineAurora
Summary: Harry, vampire and long lost twin to Alice, has discovered a vegetarian coven that has been successful in a large group. Intrigued, he decides to go stay with them to learn as much as he can. Can the Cullen coven finally get him to settle down? HPJH SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peoples!!!

While I am having a bad case of writers block or whatever it is, I have decided to write a bunch of fics about other random things before going back to anything else, or getting back my MUSE!!

Standard Disclaimer applies.

So here is the basic idea of this one:

Back when Alice was human, she had a twin. His name was Harrison. When she got sent to the asylum, he decided he was going to break her out. Problem was, he got caught by the vampire who turned her, and he was turned as well. He was a wizard, and had just graduated, so he kept his eye color and magic.

He knew what he had become, but he went back into the wizarding world and helped potions masters create potions for vampires, he also patented the blood pop, a lollipop for vampires that had various kinds of animal blood in them. He had heard of a vegetarian vampire living in Hogsmead, and had lived with him for a while.

Now he has heard of a rather large coven of vampires who are vegetarian, and he plans to go find out how that large a group has succeeded, especially living amongst humans. He knows most of them are muggle vampires, so he wonders how they control so many without the potions he himself invented.

He has had human blood before, but only when they were willing donors for a short while at the beginning, and never directly from a human.

This will be a slash story. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 01:

"Are you sure we can't talk you out of leaving, Harrision?" Harrison, or Harry as he was more often known these days, sighed.

"Yes, Albus, I am sure. I'll probably be back soon anyway." He answered.

"Ah, but you tend to forget time, for you, soon could be in a few decades when I have already passed on!" Albus exclaimed. Harrison sighed. He had been with Albus the entire time Albus had been growing up. He had worked with Albus's potions master since the boy had been still in schooling. He would miss the man, just like he would miss Albus, but that didn't mean he would be staying behind.

"If you find yourself on your death bed, Severus will contact me and I will be back here in a flash, you know that. Now, I am going to go to that nice little muggle airport we found, and I am going to board the little plane with my nice little fake papers and all of my luggage. Then I'm going to fly to the USA to Port Angeles airport, before going to stay with a rather large coven of vampires who may or may not enjoy my company but I will pry them for every little bit of information they have. Tell the students I say goodbye, Albus." Albus nodded and Harry proceeded to apparate to a location near the airport.

He had already notified the other vampires that he would be coming, and to expect him to stay with them. He had also purchased a car that would be waiting for him when he got off the plane in the US, who knew how the vampires would receive him face to face.

Harrison sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

At the Cullen's home, a few weeks previous, the news that another vampire would be staying with them was not being received to well.

"He just _told_ you he would be staying here? Not even a length of time, just arriving _sometime_ during the day?" Rosalie was ranting and raving in the living room while everyone else looked on warily. Emmett was trying to calm down his wife, Alice was sitting on Edward's lap, Jasper was watching the argument without comment.

Suddenly Alice growled at nothing, causing the others to forget the previous issue and look at her in question.

"Bella's planning on talking to Edward again today. You really shouldn't have encouraged her with your saving thing, or with the 'I'm dangerous, but I'm going to talk to you anyway' crap." she scolded him. Edward looked sheepish before turning away

"It was warn her but be friendly, kill her, or hate her for the rest of the year." He said. Rosalie rolled her eyes before raising her hand in the air.

"I vote kill her." her comment was met by scolding, raised eyebrows, and an Alice comment.

"I agree. Or at least ignore her completely unless you are forced to be partnered in class." Edward looked at Alice shocked.

"What happened to sweet, innocent Alice who was encouraging me to let her live?" he questioned. Alice looked up.

"She's locked in a closet and I replaced her. Besides, that was before she decided stealing my mate would be a good idea." Suddenly she looked over at Carlisle. "We need to go shopping. We have to get everything for his room!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and dragged Edward over to the door before looking back into the room. "Esme, are you coming?" Esme nodded, grabbing her purse before following Alice out of the house.

As they drove away, Rosalie could be heard ranting yet again.

~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_

Alice was being purposefully indecisive. Edward decided. She already knew exactly what she was going to get, but she didn't feel like sharing whatever it was with him. Esme was picking out paint colors. They knew they had a few weeks before he arrived. There would be some intensive work done on his room to make sure it was totally furnished before he arrived. Most of it done by the boys, no matter how much of the shopping was done by the girls.

Suddenly he heard Alice calling him mentally from wherever she was in the store. He sighed and began to make his way over as quickly as he could while still looking normal. Long shopping trip? Just got longer.

* * *

Harrison sighed as he climbed onto the plane headed for the States. He looked between the different aisles at the possible empty seats. A long trip was a long trip, but it would be made even longer if he was forced to, dare he think it, _chat_ with the person beside him.

* * *

TBC.

Tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Ummmm, next chapter. Hope you like it!

Harrison walked out the main door of the airport in Port Angeles and looked around. Huh. Not the best looking place in the world. Having expensive taste like he did, he had bought a brand new expensive car. Not only that, it drove fast. As a vampire, he had quickly acquired a taste for speed. As a wizard, this had encouraged him to develop a broom of his own that went far faster than any of the other brooms that had existed at the time. He wasn't planning on introducing it anytime soon, as he had added some of his vampire magics to make it go faster. It was faster than a Firebolt, the fasted broom currently on the market.

Making sure to stay conscious of the speed limit, Harrison headed toward the small town of Forks. He pulled out a blood pop to help push away the hunger that had started to make itself known. Who knew what would happen while he stayed there, but he hoped it was something good.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

The entire Cullen family was currently assembled in the living room. Alice had notified them that the other vampire would be arriving within the hour, and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was there so he might feel somewhat welcome. Rosalie had snorted at that, but seated herself in the room anyway. It was the weekend, and they didn't know what was going to happen with the new vampire. They opted to sit (somewhat) patiently and wait for him to arrive. Hopefully, he would explain when he got there.

Harry turned the car onto the Cullens' driveway. He knew they would be waiting for him, he had left to many things unanswered in his letter. People (vampires especially) could be very insistent when they wanted to be. Pulling up outside the house, he parked the car and climbed out, heading straight to the door.

Before he could reach the doorbell, the door was pulled open by a blond vampire. He smiled at Harrison and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home. I'm Carlisle, the rest of my family is waiting in the living room." Harrison nodded and followed Carlisle into the living room. Looking around, he noted six other vampires present. Immediately he was bombarded with questions from the others. Some asked kindly, some not so much. Harrison waved his hand, indicating a lowering of volume, before gracefully sinking back against a wall.

"I suggest beginning with introductions. After all, I am staying with you for an undetermined amount of time, we might as well be friendly. I'm Harrison, by the way." the youngest were seemingly stunned by his manners. Carlisle took over immediately from his spot beside a brunette vampire.

"This is my lovely mate, Esme. Over there is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Alice and her mate Edward, and Jasper over there, the only one of us yet to find a mate." Harrison looked over at Alice and he was shocked. She was almost like a female version of himself!He remembered things from his human life well, better than most, at least. He easily remembered his twin, he just hadn't thought he would ever get to meet her, whether she was a vampire or not. He smirked over at the Cullens.

"Well, if it isn't dear Mary Alice. Most people don't let their parents know about visions of the future, you know. You could have at least waited a few months! You wouldn't have been prosecuted then." Her look of confusion quickly changed.

"Really, really really? Are you really him?" At everyones looks Harrison grinned at them.

"Mary Alice's twin Harrison went missing, presumed dead by he hand of a murderer that was in the city at the time when he went out for a walk in the evening and never returned. He was attempting to break her out of the asylum when he was caught by a vampire and turned. Harrison was a wizard and had just graduated from a school for magic when he was turned. That was the reason for her being there in the first place. If Mary Alice would have waited to inform people of the visions, she would have attended school with me and had her gift honed and perfected as best she could."

The Cullens looked at Alice wonderingly. She shrugged.

"I only remember darkness and hearing of him afterward. We were put right beside each other in the graveyard. I went to visit to see what I could find out about the family." The last part was directed at Harrison. He nodded before pulling out a notebook.

"So, Carlisle is your coven leader, correct?" Carlisle nodded. All of them were a bit surprised at the sudden change in topic. He had, after all, just been telling his history as Alice's twin.

"Do you mind if I take pictures? I'm documenting this, your coven fascinates me." At their slightly confused nods, he pulled out a camera and snapped a quick picture of each of them before pulling out a pencil as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing during the school days? The people around town will find it a bit odd that a young man shows up and then disappears." Carlisle said. Harrison nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"I've got that sorted out already. I will be acting as a visiting professor for the year. I wont tell you what subject until we're at the school though." Rosalie now began to speak.

"Why are you here." She spoke it as more of a harsh demand than a question. Her mate was trying to calm her down, but you could see he, along with all the others, wanted to know the answer to that very same question.

Harrison nodded. "I suppose I never did fully explain that one did I."

"I, while born into normal society, was accepted into the Salem Academy for Magic at age eleven. While attending, I learned about all different creatures, including vampires. Now, everyone knows that vampires live off of blood, but they spoke of how it was nearly impossible to control the thirst and how only human blood is able to sustain them. When I was in my sixth year there, there was a rumor that passed through our class of a vampire who had managed to sustain himself without touching humans. From here we learned that it was possible with certain help. When I was turned, I remembered this rumor and so shipped myself off to Scotland and the craziest school of magic ever.

During the summer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became a bit of a sanctuary for me. I worked on developing a potion to help me with the help of a potions master wearing a scent dampening charm. I was able to create a potion to help vampires. Later, I patented the blood pop.

When I heard of your coven, known to be muggle vampires, or at least most of you, I decided to find out how you managed it, especially since Carlisle is documented as a doctor. Now, It would be much appreciated if you would each tell me a bit of your history, this way I can see if anything in them points to helping with the blood lust." He leaned back and looked over at them expectantly.

Carlisle once again spoke for the group.

"Alright, I think we find this acceptable. We wont tell our entire life stories, but we will give you basics. As we learn to trust you, we will add. I will start..."

TBC:

I figure you know their stories, so I'm ending here. VOTE on what you think Harry should teach cuz i got no idea. Not a regular school subject like science or math. Maybe Latin? Cast your opinions please. Also, if you know what Carlisle's original last name was please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
